1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a portable device and a control method thereof, and particularly to a portable device including a flexible display. More particularly, embodiments relate to a portable device that measures the extended length of a flexible display, obtains the remaining length of the flexible display using the measured length of the flexible display, and displays an indicator configured to indicate the remaining length of the flexible display to notify a user of the additional extension length of the flexible display and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In using electronic devices, mobility is one of the most important issues. In recent years, various portable electronic devices exhibiting the same performance as desktop computers as well as mobile phones have been sold. These portable electronic devices are reduced in size and weight with the result that users may obtain various kinds of electronic information during movement.
These portable devices perform various functions in addition to basic functions, such as transmission and reception of data. For this reason, it is necessary for users to more conveniently and accurately control the devices. Particularly for recent portable devices, extension of a display is possible according to the popularization and use of a flexible display panel. Consequently, there is a necessity for a control method that is capable of providing user convenience according to the extension of the display.